


Reunion

by nickloveshiskitten



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Hybrid Louis, Hybrids, Kitten Louis, M/M, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, hybrid perrie, kitten!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 01:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickloveshiskitten/pseuds/nickloveshiskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Nick and Louis are at the park taking a walk when another cat hybrid appears and she’s actually really close to Louis, and they’re all hugs and stuff and Nick can’t help feeling a little jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> woot woot hope you like it!! And this was posted like a week ago to my tumblr but i forgot to post here soooo....

“Nicky, look,” Louis mumbled tapping Nick’s thigh to get the lad’s attention, pointing out the rather lumpy form of a heart. They were at the park today; sprawled across the grass and enjoying the rare London sunshine and more simply each other’s company. The hybrid tipped his head back from where it was pillowed in the older lad’s lap to give him an upside down smile. Louis loved their little impromptu field trips, whether it’s simple like the shopping center or their small weekend holiday to Spain.

“Mhm nice, Kitten,” Nick muttered in reply not bothering to open his eyes. Louis scoffed narrowing his eyes at the older lad and swatted at his leg playfully. 

“Nicky, you didn’t even look.”

“Did too.”

“Oh ya?” Louis challenged, sitting up so he was straddling Nick’s waist, a position Nick thought was a little too intimate for their surroundings. “Then what was it?”

“Hmm,” Nick mused, running his hands up Louis’ sides causing the hybrid to let out a squeak in surprise. “Was it a…” But before Nick could answer a loud shrill scream cut him off and a blonde girl was barreling toward them.

“Louieee!” The girl, a hybrid Nick realized when he saw the pale white of her tail swishing behind her, squealed as she skidded to a stop next to them smiling brightly down at Louis who had pulled away from Nick the second he heard the girl’s voice.

“Perrie!” Louis launched himself at the hybrid then, tears shining in their eyes as they hugged, their tails curling loosely around each other. They started to meow at each other a few moments later; soft little mewls in each other’s ears as they swayed back and forth in the other’s arms, Nick completely forgotten.

Nick stood up glumly then his eyes scanning the people milling around them in search of this hybrid, Perrie’s, owner. And no it wasn’t because Nick was feeling jealous and a little left out, not in the least. It was just that this stranger, to him at least, was touching his kitten and okay, maybe he was a tad bit jealous. 

So sue him if he cleared his throat a tad rudely and not so subtly draped a possessive arm around Louis’ shoulders when they pulled apart. “Wanna introduce me to your friend, love?”

“Sorry, this is Perrie she was a friend from the um, shelter. Perrie this is my Nicky.” Louis said gesturing between the two, his smile bright as ever though a blush painted his cheeks now as Perrie looked Nick over with her lip caught between her teeth.

“Hello,” she said finally, giving Nick a small smile that quickly turned into a stern glare. “You better be treating my Louis right or else I just might have to kill you.”

“Perrie!” A shocked gasp sounded behind them as another woman approached them, her in a wild mess of curls that bounced as she ran toward them and pulled Perrie into her side. “I’m sorry, sir. She’s usually more behaved.”

“It’s alright,” Nick laughed at Perrie’s scowl. “Our hybrids were just reuniting, is all. I’m Nick.”

“Leigh-Ann,” She replied with a smile before her eyes moved to focus on Louis who was busy making faces at Perrie. “And let me guess this is Louis?”

“What?” Louis mumbled, his head snapping up when he heard his name causing Nick to laugh fondly and pull him closer to his side.

“My Perrie’s just told me a lot about you, love.” Leigh-Anne said with a smile. “You guys were pretty close, huh?”

“Mhm, our cages were next to each other.” Louis murmured, biting his lip at the memory as a loud beeping noise.

“Shit, sorry but we gotta get going. But here’s my number call and maybe we can set up a play date for these two.” She muttered scribbling out her number on a small piece of paper she dug out of her purse before handing it to Nick. “Quick, say goodbye to Louis, love.”

“Bye, Louis,” Perrie sniffled pulling Louis into a hug. “We’ll see each other again soon, yeah?”

“Mhm, I’ll still miss you though, Per.” Louis whimpered, blinking back tears as he hugged her back before pulling back and giving her a watery smile.

“Oh hush, you got this giant to keep you company.” She teased with a wink before turning to Nick. “My threat still stands.”

“Alright enough of that,” Leigh-Anne laughed, pulling Perrie along with her. “Goodbye Louis, Nick it was nice meeting you!”

“Same to you, darling.”


End file.
